


Breakfast at my place?

by Anathematize



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal and his cooking, Korean Food, M/M, Snippet, Surprise breakfasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anathematize/pseuds/Anathematize
Summary: Hannibal has a penchant for cooking, and a penchant for sharing it with friends. Namely, Will Graham.





	Breakfast at my place?

Hannibal folded his hands. “How are you today?”

I leaned back in my chair, and let my mouth curl up in a bitter smile. “Same as always. Woke up in an unfamiliar place again. A kilometre away, no shoes.”

“Your sleepwalking?” His eyes were calm and discerning.

“There’s something wrong with me.” I stared at my hands. “I think I’m… Loosing myself. Jack said that I was a broken teacup, like fine china. I think he’s right.”

Hannibal tilted his head. “I disagree.” His accent made his words soft and exotic. “There’s a hidden strength in you, far more resilient than you think.” He reached behind him and rummaged through a leather bag. ”With that note, let us have breakfast.”

My eyes flicked to the bag, then to his back- two piece suit, navy blue. I hope I wasn’t gaping like an idiot. “Do you bring food for everyone?”

“Only friends. It’s a hobby of mine.” He brought out a stack of steel containers, placing it on a mahogany table between us. He twisted one of the lids open. Steam rose, carrying the scent of something rich and savoury. “I wanted to try a different cuisine this time. Korean,” he replied, in response to my look of confusion. “Beverly would recognize these dishes.”

“It certainly smells delicious.”

Hannibal finished opening the rest of the containers. “This one,” he said, pointing to the one of the very left, “is 짬뽕(jjamppong). Noodles are symbolic of a long life, and serving it to another typically represents a desire for the recipient to live long and happily. The seafood is exquisite. ” He moved on the next one. “Side dishes.”

My eyebrows rose. “Is it typical to have that many?”

“In Asian cultures, yes. I chose the ones I thought you’d enjoy.” 

I looked at the container, and saw braised octopus, gleaming in a red sauce. There was another compartment next to it: spicy red cabbage, with a strong fermented smell, sunshine-yellow bean sprouts, and anchovies.

“And for dessert-” he swept his hand down, like a magician revealing a trick, “glutinous rice cakes, filled with red bean.” They were shaped like flowers. He pulled out 2 sets of wooden chopsticks. “I wanted to surprise you. Broaden your horizons with possibility.” 

“Well, I’m flattered.” I scratch the back of my head. “I really am. But I don’t know how to use chopsticks.” I grab one set, and attempt to place them in one hand. They tilt in crazy angles. “Do you have a fork?”

He interjects smoothly. “No need. In fact, I can show you.” Hannibal wraps his hands around my own, guiding them into their proper positions. “There. That is the correct manner.” He smiles, all charm and debonair. “When you are ready, we will dine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love Korean food. And I was writing for a Writing Prompt on reddit, and it morphed into this! :D 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope it wasn't OOC.


End file.
